


King of Queens

by SilverFalcon0000



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cheating, Goddesses, Hunters of Artemis (Percy Jackson), Other, Pagan Gods, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Poseidon (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore) Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFalcon0000/pseuds/SilverFalcon0000
Summary: Perseus Jackson was always destined for greatness. Since he was born to a god, Poseidon, and a woman who was so incredibly beautiful, his destiny was to be a demigod of incredible power. But he didn’t stop there. After victory over Kronos in New York, Percy is reluctantly made an immortal general to Poseidon, which leads to a new, vibrant world of love that Percy never expected to find.





	1. One - I Become a God (Some Terms May Apply)

I knelt before the assembled twelve gods (and Hades) in all their Olympian might. Somewhere behind me was Grover, Annabeth, and an injured Thalia. As the gods decided my fate, I was definitely thinking about how much I had to lose, if I was smited, because I had caused some pretty big structural damages to Olympus, and I was still an illegal child, despite having saved Olympus, but that’s the gods for you.

I tried to focus on my father, Poseidon, god of the seas, but he was steadily ignoring me. Apollo was humming something out of tune, while Artemis, looking absurdly pretty as about a twenty year old woman, was glaring at him while spinning a long hunting knife between her skilled fingers. Zeus was staring at me, but I tried to not meet his gaze, and found myself staring at Hestia. Her long, coppery hair fell past her shoulders, the color of blood in the flickering light of the fire. She looked younger than Artemis, and closer to my age. She smiled at me, her fingers brushing the _pithos _containing the spirit of Hope.

”Perseus Jackson!” Zeus boomed, and I gulped.

”To your incredible services, we have decided to turn you into an immortal general of Poseidon. We name you Perseus, the son of the seas, master of hurricanes and tsunamis, and bringer of rains.” Zeus said, and all the gods (excluding Hestia) extended their hands, and blue light shone and struck me from thirteen different directions. The light tingled with a spark like static electricity. I sucked in my breath as the lights flared to nearly unbearable electrical pains, then subsided. 

“Mortals present, excluding Perseus, avert your eyes.” Poseidon said, and I watched, transfixed, as the thirteen gods rippled and hummed with pulsing golden lights, until my eyes and body felt like they would crumble, burnt away by the searing lights, and I suddenly felt no pain. The faint electrical tinge in my blood was sparking, but the godly power no longer wounded me. I was... a god!

———

I sat on a flight of steps with my friends, Thalia slumped heavily against me, obviously still in pain from her leg. I was aware slightly of the curve of Thalia’s hip nudging mine, but I tried to push past those thoughts and focus on Annabeth, who looked mutinous.

  
“I can’t date a god, Percy! Nor do I want to! We can’t ever have anything real, I’ll grow old and more feeble with age, and you’ll still be here! An immortal god!” Annabeth looked ready to cry. Athena strode up to our little group, and looked knowingly at Annabeth, and the daughter of Athena turned and ran. Athena frowned after her.

”Do not resent her for this, Perseus. She may, in time, accept her new reality, but I fear she may never get over the great burden of loving someone so detached from mortality. You do not feel it yet, but one day, the lives of mortals will be mild inconveniences, not the incredible pain you feel currently. It is the curse of immortality.” Athena sighed, and walked briskly after Annabeth.

”Alright, man. I better go talk with the nature spirits. They’ll be getting restless.” Grover said, clapping me on the back. I nodded and fist bumped him, and then it was just me and Thalia. 

“So, you’re a god now.” she summed up, a ghost of a smirk on her lips. 

“Yeah. Guess so.” I said, and the Huntress pulled me into an awkward hug, made more awkward by the fact her leg was at an odd angle. Thalia pulled back, and I swear I saw a flush in her cheeks before she grabbed her crutch and hobbled to her feet.

”Escort me to Lady Artemis?” she asked hopefully, and I grinned, taking her arm and helping her to the other Huntresses.

———

They all looked severely unhappy their Lieutenant was arm in arm with a boy, but Artemis only looked at us curiously. 

“I can attend to her. I believe your father wishes to speak with you, Perseus.” Artemis nodded, and I noticed once again how unfairly pretty she was, with tumbling dark curls, and enchanting silver eyes, but I forced myself to nod, and allowed another Huntress to take my position holding up Thalia before I left, unable to resist stealing a quick glance at the beautiful maiden goddess, which thankfully, she didn’t notice. I took the staircase up to the throne room, and found Poseidon standing in the throne room, standing beside a map. I stood beside him.

”Perseus. The other gods cannot truly put into words how much you have saved us, but I can try. For your actions, you will be a most favored general of mine. You will have your own palace, wherever you want, within reason, and I will personally ensure you get some beautiful naiads to serve you. The trick of being godly is you have been made a god underage, so you will age normally until your 18th birthday, and you will obtain the power to alter your physical age at will. But by your 17th birthday, you must have a wife, who I would recommend picking a naiad for.” Poseidon smiled.

”That sounds great! I’d like my palace somewhere secluded, please, and near water, but on land.” I explained. Poseidon nodded.

”How do you feel about a private island off the coast of Spain?” he mused, and I must have looked dumbfounded, because he clapped me on the back heartily.

”You are a god now, Perseus. You will be treated like one from now on.” he nodded sagely.

”Can I still visit Mom, though?” I asked worriedly.

”Of course. But for right now, we will go visit your palace.” Poseidon smiled, and I frowned, confused.

”How is it already built?” I marveled.

”I’ve had it built for a couple of months. I knew you would make the right choice, and it was intended for you to be able to live happily there.” Poseidon shrugged, and then he clasped my arm, just above the elbow, and we were suddenly on an island, salty winds blowing at my hair, and a beautiful palace sitting in front of me. It was very Greek in design, and looked like a more elegant and elaborate Cabin Three. We walked down a path in sparkling quartz laid in the sand, and the doors swung open as we approached. 

Inside, a naiad who was about 25, with light brown hair, and dark eyes, and the typical lithe naiad body type, was quickly straightening furniture.

”Ah, perfect! Perseus, this is Ara, your head naiad. She’s your oldest naiad as well, by the way.” Poseidon nodded, and invited Ara to summon the rest of the staff.

Four naiads and one dryad were soon lined up, and they were introduced to me one at a time.

Cascade was 16, and had pale blond hair, sparkling green eyes, and her body, like most naiads, was lithe and slim, but it looked like Cascade had the perkiest and largest tits of any naiad. She was one of my two personal attendants.

My other personal attendant was Talise, but she asked me to call her Tali. Tali had very vibrant red curls, and was looking at me through pale, icy blue eyes. Her body was quite nice to look at, a slim, average body, though she was a little more petite than the other naiads. Tali was seventeen, but smaller than Cascade.

My chef was a very traditionally pretty naiad, with honey blond hair, grey-blue eyes, and a shimmering tattoo of a crescent moon that curved around her left eye. Her name was Bayou, and she was 23.

Isla was stunningly pretty, so much so my tongue got a little tied talking to her. She was my maid, actually, and had delicate features, chocolate colored hair, and dazzling eyes that shimmered like twin pearls. She was only 18, and I was desperate to see her as a fully grown adult.  
  
My only dryad, who was seemingly connected to the tall, wide oak tree in my backyard, and was named Sierra. Sierra was quite wild, and had nearly golden hair, like leaves in autumn, and her skin was perfectly tanned, the only member of my household to have a tan, which makes sense, considering they’re water spirits. Her eyes were the same shade of joyous green as her green leaves, and she was tall and quite curvy in the hips. 

“I’ll leave you to it, then.” Poseidon murmured, and vanished in an instant.

**Like the story? Comment suggestions for characters or concepts, and receive exclusive photos of the Jackson household.**


	2. Two - I Meet the Hottest Goddess (No, not you Apollo)

<strike></strike>I clapped my hands a little awkwardly after Poseidon left, and Cascade gave me a small smile. 

“Alright, girls. Let’s give Lord Perseus some time to get settled before we do anything else.” the pretty naiad smiled warmly. She took my hand and took me up a flight of decorative stairs and into a wide master bedroom. The wall facing the ocean is entirely glass, and my name was written in Ancient Greek in swirling sea green letters near the middle of the glass wall. Cascade smiled hesitantly.

”Is this ok?” she asked, and I laughed incredulously.

”Ok? This room is great! Thank you.” I said, with apparently enough intensity to make the teen blush furiously.

”No problem, sir. I’m happy to serve you.” Cascade said, bowing slightly. 

“So... I actually want to go to Olympus, and talk with Hephaestus. I’m hoping to get a monument for Beckendorf, something extravagant from his godly father.” I revealed, and Cascade nodded.

”I’ll inform the others. Godspeed, my lord.” she smiled, and I whisked away. I appeared in the throne room, and looked around, anticipating at least one or two gods, but the place was empty, except for Hestia, who looked like a beautiful woman in her thirties today. I walked over to her and crouched by the hearth. She smiled radiantly, and I smiled back.

”Not many choose to acknowledge the hearth goddess, Perseus.” Hestia said in her voice that sounded incredibly alluring, with a certain husk to it that drew me in.

”Well, you’re by far the prettiest goddess. I mean, Aphrodite is the sexiest, but you just are stunningly pretty.” I said honestly, and Hestia flushed a low, golden red color, but it could have been the lights flickering off the fire.

”Nobody has ever called me pretty before. I’ve never even been with a man, always overlooked as I am. I am the only goddess to have never had a child, except Artemis, who took a vow of purity.” Hestia said, sorrowfully.

”Well, I think that you’ll have a child, someday.” I shrugged. Hestia was blushing harder, a surprising look on a thirty year old woman, before the hearth goddess kissed me quickly, before pulling back, looking startled at herself. I must have been equally as stunned, because Hestia and I just stared at each other, until we leaned in and kissed again, this time much longer and sweeter. Hestia’s lips tasted soft and sweet, like home. 

“Wow. I can’t believe I just made out with a goddess!” I exclaimed after Hestia pulled back, brushing a loose strand of dark red hair behind her ear. 

“I’ve... never been kissed like that before.” Hestia said, stunned.

”You’ve been kissed before?” I smirked, and she nodded.

”Yes. One of my nephews, one of Zeus’ children, took a liking to me, but ultimately turned me down for a mortal princess.” Hestia frowned. 

“You’re the oldest god, and you’ve only kissed one man?” I gaped.

”No, two. I’ve kissed you, haven’t I?” Hestia said, and I laughed. 

“Not the same. I have some business to attend to with Hephaestus. Can you point me in the right direction?” I asked hopefully. Hestia pointed to the left, and I impulsively kissed her again. As I walked out of the throne room, I brought with me the heart of the hearth goddess. 

As I walked, I started to get distracted in the beauty of Mount Olympus, enchanted by the natural beauty, until I found the house he must live in with Aphrodite, despite them not loving each other at all. As I approached, I saw Aphrodite laying by a pool of water, and I announced myself as I walked closer hesitantly.

”Aphrodite?” I asked, and she turned to look at me, gleefully.

”Perseus! My favorite new god!” she said, and ushered me over. I sat beside her, and she gestured me to look into the water, and she laced hands with me, and the water shimmered. Then, the ripples formed an image. An image of Annabeth, crying over a picture of me that had temporarily been my wanted poster, back during my first summer, which felt like eons ago, and I realized suddenly that one day, it would be. And I would be there for it, entirely alone without my friends. 

“I don’t understand why she rejected you, honestly. You’re super hot, and women go mad for gods, usually.” Aphrodite said, looking at me wickedly, and then she tackled me and we rolled through the vibrant green grass until she lay atop me, and she kissed me fiercely, a dominant kiss I couldn’t help but sigh into. Aphrodite was a curvy blond, with incredibly thick hips and long legs, not to mention huge tits, easily E cups. We kissed for a very long time, until Hephaestus staggered out of the palace.

”Oi! Stop kissing my wife!” he roared, and Aphrodite pouted dramatically, but she obeyed Hephaestus, giving me a suggestive look as I walked across the field.

”Sorry, sir. I got carried away. I came here for a personal favor.” I said, wincing, considering I had just been making out with this guy’s WIFE! 

“What kind of favor?” he sniffed suspiciously. I cleared my throat.

”I’d like a monument to Charles Beckendorf, your son, placed in Camp Half-Blood.” I said firmly. Hephaestus broke out into a wide grin.

”That’s an excellent idea, Perseus! It shall honor all the dead by Kronos’ hand.” Hephaestus exclaimed, and started mumbling about measurements.

”So... I’m going to go.” I prompted, and he nodded eagerly.

”I’ll hail you when it’s finished.” Hephaestus said, as I turned and walked away, and headed back through the Olympian markets, and found myself standing in front of the Empire State Building elevator. I blinked, and willed myself to appear in my mom’s apartment. I appeared outside the door, and unlocked it easily using a flash of godly power, and stepped inside. 

“Percy?” a relieved voice exclaims, and my mom emerges from the kitchen. My mother was incredibly beautiful, with long brown hair, blue eyes, and a face that seemed ageless. She was also quite well endowed, bodily speaking, with DD tits, and generous curves to her hips and down her legs. She embraced me tightly, and I peeked at her big, bouncy ass as I squeezed her body tightly to me.

I’m not sure when it happened, but I had very recently started pining for my mother, in ways I know I shouldn’t. In Ancient Greece, it wasn’t too uncommon, but now that I was a god, the ichor in my veins ached for her sexually in a way that terrified me. Then again, perhaps it was like this for all mortal women, as Mom was the first full mortal I’d encountered since I became a god. 

“Not technically true.” Aphrodite smiled, as she was suddenly lounging on an armchair in a tank top and very skinny jeans, neither of which fit her voluptuous frame.

”What?” I asked, and I realized quickly Mom was frozen, unaware of the love goddess.

”Full mortal. She’s not, you know.” Aphrodite beamed.

”So, what is she?” I asked, dreading the answers I might get.

”She’s my demigod daughter. Except she never matured into her half-blood skills. It happens, sometimes their abilities never manifest, but no regular mortal could have a body like that! They’re all my daughters, and even Poseidon doesn’t know he banged my daughter.” Aphrodite laughed, and suddenly Mom was unfrozen, and Aphrodite gone. I didn’t feel like telling Mom, so I allowed myself to be brought to the kitchen for lunch.


	3. Three - I Date Two Goddesses

I took a seat at my mother’s dining table, and study her as she brings over food. She’s in a tight dress the color of my eyes, which I try not to read too much into.

”So. You’re a god now.” Mom said, visibly disappointed.

”What’s wrong?” I asked.

”Percy, you’re sixteen! You will NEVER grow up!” Mom exclaimed, and tears filled her eyes. I took her hands and held them in my own. She sniffed.

”Percy. Before you, I had a daughter. With a mortal man. She died very shortly after childbirth, and I thought that you would be the child I would finally be able to see grow up! But you won’t, will you?” Mom sighed.

”I will until I’m 18. Then I will stop, yes. But I’m not dead! I’ll still be here, just I’ll never change.” I shrugged. Mom started crying, so I stood up and wrapped her in a hug. She clung to me so very tightly, I felt the firmness of her nipples through her dress and my shirt. 

“Mom...? Are you... turned on right now?” I asked suddenly. She stilled.

”How’d you know?” Mom whispered, and I coughed.

”Your nipples are hard.” I said meekly, and Mom sighed.

”I’m so sorry, baby. I think it’s your godly aura, or something. I’ve never been this turned on, ever!” Mom complained, but I shut her up with a searing kiss. Mom gasped against my unyielding mouth, and fell backwards onto the table. Grinning, I kissed her again, and this time she kissed back, but she did push me away, once my hands started clinging to her wife-material hips.

”We shouldn’t do this. Please just go, and I’ll call you when I’m ready to talk.” Mom said, visibly nauseous, so I left. As I was walking down the stairs, Aphrodite appeared in my arms, being carried bridal style. I sighed, but didn’t dare drop the sexy goddess who’d taken an affinity to me.

”How did my blessing serve you?” Aphrodite inquired, beaming.

”That was you? Why my Mom kissed me?” I exclaimed, but Aphrodite just scoffed.

”Like you needed the push. I mean, hello? You are like, the hottest god. Makes sense you’d date the hottest goddess.” Aphrodite smirked, and slid out of my arms to wrap her arms around my neck, and we kissed on the stairs, my hands on her hips as she stood on her toes to reach my mouth. 

———

An hour later, Aphrodite and I were partly undressed in the back of a limo, and the love goddess was giggling as I trailed kisses across her collarbone and down to the tip of her cleavage, and I kissed her shining aquamarine necklace. Aphrodite’s soft hands were on the sides of my stomach, holding me steady as we made out. We’d had a nice lunch, because apparently gods had eternal reservations at ANY restaurant. Then, she hailed her limo, bringing me to making out with the literal love goddess.

”Oh, Perseus. We should have a baby!” Aphrodite squealed, beaming.

”Whoa, slow down! I’m 16!” I protested, but Aphrodite scoffed.

”You’re a god, which means if you really tried, you could be any age you want.” Aphrodite said, her form melting into a young teen girl, then to a stunning, mature MILF, then to the mid-twenties woman she seemed to prefer.

”So... I don’t suppose you’re big into monogamy?” I asked hesitantly.

”Um, no. Definitely not. Why? Hot for your mom?” Aphrodite giggled.

”No! Well, yes. But no, I mean, I’m already dating Hestia.” I replied, and Aphrodite smiled.

”Good for her! I was beginning to think she was secretly an asexual nun!” Aphrodite laughed, and kissed me again.

———

I strolled into the throne room to find Athena Iris-Messaging Annabeth. I ignored the two, and noticed with disappointment Hestia wasn’t at the hearth. Annabeth was the architect in charge of repairing the damages to Olympus, and designing some of the new structures. It was no big surprise her Iris-presence, but I still bitterly reflected on her leaving. I left the throne room in sorrow, and bumped into Hera. The stern, but incredibly beautiful queen of the gods, Hera had black hair with a single line of silver, but it looked artful, considering Hera’s physical age was probably around mid to late thirties. She was very well endowed, and I understood perfectly why Zeus had chosen to bang his sister, considering Hera was his sister.

”Our newest god, Perseus.” Hera smiled, her whole face lighting up with beauty, and I smiled and nodded.

”Well, can I help you with something?” she asked politely, and I nodded.

”I’m, uh, looking for Hestia.” I said, a little unbalanced by Hera’s beauty. The queen gave me some instructions to Hestia’s home, and I followed them to a simple cabin.

”What the-?” I muttered, and glared towards the throne room. Zeus had not only basically forced Hestia to resign, but she hadn’t even gotten to keep her lofty palace? I was outraged as I knocked on the door. Hestia, looking maybe nineteen, opened it, and smiled. We shared a welcome kiss, and ended up chatting about Hestia’s position as ex-Council member.

”What if we got married?” Hestia suggested.

”What?” I said, shocked.

”Being wed to the eldest goddess would boost your position among the gods immensely, and it would put you in a position as a god with a throne, and because you’re there, I could rejoin the council, because quite frankly, I disagree with my siblings. They are all generally good people, but are immensely corrupt, and I thought I could guide them from the hearth, but they choose to ignore me. If I could vote, my voice would be heard, and mercy could reign.” Hestia said excitably.

”Then, yes. I’ll marry you.” I said, and Hestia kissed me like I was the only thing she had.


	4. 4. I Make Out With My Sister

_Delicately, Artemis lowered herself onto my cock, which throbbed with pure euphoria. The virgin goddess looked up at me with nerves, and I soothed her, and gripped her hands. But just before the huntress allowed me to enter her, _I started awake, gasping. I felt a soft hand on my shoulder, pulling me back to bed. I glanced around, using my godly night vision. I was in Hestia’s bed, with the fire goddess mostly asleep beside me. Shaking my head, I slid back under the covers, and felt Hestia’s lithe, youthful body cuddle up against me. 

The goddess wasn’t naked, but wore a dusky red silk nightgown, which was soft against my bare chest. I cradled Hestia in my arms, and allowed my mind to relax, and fell asleep. 

———

In the morning, I woke up to dark scarlet hair tickling my face. I woke up to find Hestia leaned over me, her long legs straddling me.

”Hey, sleepy.” Hestia smiled and bent down to kiss me, and I groaned against her warm lips, and the fire goddess sent heat across my body with gentle strokes of her incredibly soft hands. Mine were rough from swordplay, and various cuts. As Hestia giggled, the air above her head rippled with colors, and we both turned to look at it, Hestia still straddling me, with ample amount of her smooth, creamy flesh on display for Hephaestus to see. I reacted quickly and pulled up the covers, and Hestia slid off me, blushing furiously.

”Perseus. Sorry, I didn’t expect you to be, ah, occupied.” Hephaestus said, his face a dark ruddy color.

”Uh, no problem. What’s up?” I asked.

”I completed the monument. I spoke with Chiron, and it’s being installed at Camp Half-Blood at noon, figured you’d want to be there.” the forge god nodded, and then severed the connection.

”That was SO embarrassing!” Hestia wailed, and I laughed softly. 

“Shut up!” Hestia complained, and I moved to kiss her, and she sighed and complied willingly. As usual, her kiss filled me with warmth and joy. 

“I love you.” I murmured into Hestia’s ear.

”I love you, too.” Hestia smiled radiantly. We stayed in that bed for quite a while, kissing and talking and kissing and kissing. Don’t judge! If you ever got the chance to kiss a fire goddess, and turned it down, then you’re an idiot.

———

At noon, I dressed quickly and teleported out of Hestia’s bedroom. I appeared on the roof of the Poseidon Cabin, and was shocked to find somebody already sitting there. It was a someone who had jet-black hair, and eyes like the sea at its stormiest. Not only was she stunningly pretty, but her body wasn’t half bad, either, with very perky C cups, though they could be Ds, I mused. Her legs looked very very long, and she was fit from probably various half-blood workouts.

”Who the hell are you?” the girl exclaimed, rolling lightly to her feet and pulling a slim sword on me.

”I’m Perseus. The god of hurricanes and tsunamis?” I said. The girl looked skeptical. Moving quickly, I lunged forward and cut a scratch on my arm on the girl’s razor sharp sword edge, and golden ichor bloomed from the cut. 

“Who are you?” I asked, and stepped back a little.

”I’m Fey. Fey Daniels, daughter of Poseidon and Roslyn Daniels.” the girl said, and deftly sheathed her sword.

”Well, before I was a god, I was Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson.” I smiled, and she looked momentarily stunned. Fey blinked.

”We’re siblings? Damn, I thought you were super hot.” Fey swore under her breath, but my godly senses picked up on it.

”I think you’re stunning, Fey.” I said, and she looked startled.

”I’m a god. We don’t have DNA, you know.” I said, and Fey bit her lip, which was an immense turn on. She finally let out a primal growl and flung herself at me. A normal demigod would have been knocked over, but I caught her moving body and she kissed me fiercely. I’d never been kissed like that, and Fey was immensely heated with her kisses. I wrapped an arm around her back as we kissed, and she swatted my other hand when it crept up her shirt. 

“Not now, Perseus.” Fey muttered and pushed me backwards. I smirked at her, and Fey flushed and looked away. Notice I didn’t use blushed? Fey was much too fierce to blush, a sign of vulnerability and romance. No, my wild sister flushed with lust and desire, not vulnerable blushing of romance. I scooted closer to Fey, but she tapped her fingers on her sword hilt, and I stopped scooting. 

———

_Mount Olympus_

In her palace, a naked Aphrodite watched the two children of Poseidon sit on the roof via a scrying pool. Her current fling, a satyr packing some serious goat cock, was staring reverently at her body, but the goddess of love was much too enthralled by Perseus. Since he’d become a god, that man had been her bane. Even as a demigod, Aphrodite had wanted him. She glanced over herself. Per her satyr’s request, she looked very dryad-like, with points to her ears, a slimmer body shape, perkiness to her assets, and green rings around her eyes and a faint greener tinge to her pussy. 

“Lady Aphrodite. I have a wife and family, can I, ah, go now?” the satyr asked timidly. Aphrodite waved her hand without a care.

”Oh, Perseus. I will be yours one day.” she said, and waved a hand through the image, and laid back in bed, breathing in the smell of goat, wet by her wild squirting. Her bosom quivered as she breathed in and out, and her body shifted. It lost its slimmer shape, and developed thicker curves, and the delicate dryad features melted off her face to be replaced by sultry MILF features. Her blond hair regained its volume, and her breasts lost their perkiness and regained their immense size and weight. Similarly, her ass swelled out, and Aphrodite sighed happily.


	5. 5. I Am Mugged

_Four months later..._

I was walking down a New York City street, on the phone with my sister, Fey. My hand shone with the ruby engagement ring, signifying my commitment to Hestia. 

“So, are you going to get Annabeth a Christmas gift?” Fey reminded me. I groaned.

”Do I have to? She dumped me, remember?” I signed.

”Yeah, but you can’t avoid her forever! And she’s moved on, she’s dating Blake, a nice son of Demeter!” Fey exclaimed. I was about to respond, when I was tackled. Aggressively. Still a bit unused to my godliness, I yelled out, and was surprised when my attacker lifted me easily and hurled me down an alley, where I smashed into a dumpster hard enough to kill a demigod. Being a god though, I rolled away from it, and choked as the assailant placed some sort of pendant on my forehead. Drawing a knife, he made quick work, bottling godly ichor, and pulling out a couple strands of hair per bottle. 

The pendant was blocking my powers, and from being able to breath, but I technically didn’t need oxygen. Devoid of air, I uncapped Riptide, and lunges at my attacker, but a wicked sharp steel blade intercepted me. A second guy caught my wrist, his other hand wielding the sword, and slammed me into the alley wall, and running me through with the sword. He left it in my stomach, and the two kept gathering bottles, until an arrow spouted from one of their backs. They screamed, and the other one clasped the injured attacker’s shoulder, and both vanished, along with my bottled ichor. 

Thalia Grace jumped down off the fire escape, and moved towards me. I struggled to make the slightest noise, but my lungs had no oxygen. Thalia grabbed her spear, and broke the pendant, allowing air to fill my lungs, which I inhaled, as Thalia pulled the sword out of my chest, allowing me to crumple.

”Percy! Are you OK?” Thalia exclaimed, and crouched to help me up, and I found myself noticing how insanely pretty she was, with black hair that now curled down to just below her shoulders, dazzling electric blue eyes, and smooth skin with a light tan, despite it being winter. 

“I’m a god. Why am I in pain?” I murmured, dumbfounded. I hadn’t felt pain since my birthday, when I became a god. But my wounds now were burning with pain.

”I don’t know. We’re pretty far from the Empire State Building, and Lady Artemis’ camp is nearer.” Thalia said, and helped me down the street. My phone was in ruins, I noted as we walked, which meant Fey was probably getting antsy. Sure enough, Fey was leaning against the railing of the first bridge we got to, also looking very pretty. Fey embraced me tightly, with more emotion than siblings should show, but Fey and I are much closer than normal siblings, but we didn’t dare show off in public. 

“You idiot!” Fey said, and hit me, and I hissed out a breath.

”Careful. He’s injured pretty badly.” Thalia warned, and Fey nodded. 

With help from the two girls, I was soon dragged into a messy circle of silver tents, the occupants of which looked at me with disgust, then concern as they saw I was wounded. Artemis emerged from the largest tent, looking about the age of a college student, with long, light brown curls, silvery eyes, and a lithe body that was fiercely beautiful, scarred as it was.

”Perseus. Why are you here?” Artemis sighed.

”Lady! He’s injured, possibly fatally.” Thalia said, and Artemis went rigid, and came over to inspect me. Fey and Thalia both backed away in deference to the hunting goddess. 

“He has sustained mortal wounds, some of which are in the major areas where gods heal. Well, mortal wounds for an, ah, mortal. He’ll make it through it, albeit weakened for a few weeks.” Artemis announced.

”He can’t stay here, Lady Artemis!” a stunningly pretty blond Huntress protested. Artemis looked thoughtful. She snapped her fingers, and a sea-green tent appeared. Artemis sent Fey away, and had her healers bring me to that tent to recover, but they did lock me in. Fair enough. They’d had enough hellish experiences with horny gods and men, so I could hardly blame them. Beyond the walls, I heard arguing, but I soon lapsed into a sleep. 

_“Perseus.” Artemis smiles at me. I glance around, and see nobody else, as the maiden goddess approaches and clasps my hands, and we slow dance with intimacy that would make a Huntress faint.   
_

_“I have not come solely to dance, my love.” Artemis said soberly, and I felt her body morph, and suddenly I was dancing with Athena. The steely woman glared at me._

_”Your attackers will not stop with you. They are known as the Golden Hand, and yearn to see gods overthrown. That includes ALL gods. This isn’t personal.” Athena said, and flared as I put my hand on her hip to dance. The dream world started to fade, and as it did _I sat up quickly. Seated beside me was the stunning blond from earlier.

”I’m Justine. I want you to know, that if you touch my family, I will kill you.” the blond said icily, and stormed out.


	6. High Moon

I groaned, and then I felt a cool cloth stroke across my forehead. The movements were slow and caring, and when my eyes fluttered open, I was surprised to see Artemis, and not Thalia or Fey nursing me. My skin tingled with fever, but Artemis paid me no mind, just kept applying cold water to my feverish skin, and I sighed, settling back into my pillows, and drifted off again.

”Invaders!” a voice called, and my eyes shot open, in time to see Fey beside me, gripping Riptide, the sword I’d given to her, and the front of my tent was ripped open and a guy who resembled the bad guys from Mulan stepped inside, and attacked Fey brutally. My sister fought with everything she had, but it wasn’t enough, that much I knew. I took in one final not painful breath, and lunged at the attacker. His sword cleaved through my arm, and I yelled out, but the sword slipped from his grasp, and Fey charged forwards, beheading him swiftly. I dropped to the ground, a bleeding (ichoring?) stump where my arm was once. I gasped as Fey touched me. 

“Help!” Fey called, and a Hunter ducked through the tear in the tent, and took in the scene.

”He’ll be fine. We need to get you from here, though.” the Huntress said, and I winced. 

“Fey. Go.” I begged, and Fey followed orders. Moving quickly, the Huntress became a glittering, raven-haired invader, and plunged a blade into my heart.

Let me rephrase that. She _tried _to stab me, but a slim hunting knife blocked the wound. A raging Artemis clutched the knife, and pressed the assassin sharply, their blades clanging like fiery steel, and I could do nothing but watch. Strong goons charged in, armed with broadswords, but Artemis easily slayed them, and suddenly was moving twice as fast, but the assassin got a decent cut in Artemis’ side, the the fight was over. The moon goddess crumpled, and I stared uncomprehendingly.

”See? We can kill the gods!” the woman toasted. Gritting my teeth, I repaired myself, though I nearly passed out. 

“Ares!” I managed, and realized suddenly that might be my last ever word, and as the cold knife hurtled towards me inevitably, the assassin twisted sharply, and screamed as a biker carelessly snapped her spine, casting two pieces apart and ripping through the muscle. He tossed me a sword, which I caught and used to handily disarm and kill a thug, but I was knocked to the dirt by his shoulder. 

———————

**This chapter, I’m revealing the Fey Daniels image. **  
  


**And the Aphrodite image!**

** **


	7. Recoveries

I woke up in a very vast and elegant bed. For a minute, I couldn’t place my surroundings, but I realized after seeing the large window overlooking a glistening sea that I was at my palace off the coast of Spain. I tried to sit up, but felt so incredibly weak, I simply collapsed back onto my pillow. I glanced around, and saw nobody in sight, but I did see a pair of lacy panties on the floor that I didn’t recognize. The door pushed open, and I looked up to see Cascade, my beautiful, perky young blond naiad, enter.   
  


[Cascade, Age 16, Naiad](https://i.ibb.co/FmSK5F8/640full-courtney-tailor.jpg)

She smiled when she saw me, and I smiled back. She hurried over to me, setting down the tray she was carrying and wiping some sweat from my forehead with a cool cloth. As she was doing that, my hands skimmed Cascade’s slim, but quite curvy hips. She was still an extremely young naiad, and blushed deeply as I grabbed her hands and pulled her closer. Cascade obeyed me willingly, and snuggled close to me, her perky body in my arms, wrapped tight. Cascade whimpered slightly as she felt my quite large cock pushing up against her skinny jeans. In jeans, Cascade looked damn delicious, and I decided to taste her, and swept the young girl into a heated kiss, one that Cascade wasn’t expecting, but the beautiful naiad kissed back excitably. 

”Perseus?” a voice asked, and Cascade and I both turned to look at the bathroom door. Standing in it, wearing one of my shirts and lacy red panties, was Hestia. 

Cascade tried to pull back, but I held her body close to me, and buried my lips into her soft neck as Hestia crossed the room, tilted my face up and kissed me desperately, her soft hands gripping my cheeks, while Cascade was pinned against me, as Hestia was unyielding. The beautiful goddess grinned at me, her coppery hair much longer, and she herself looked closer to twenty than before. 

”Aphrodite came and aged up your body.” Hestia explained, and I looked at my more muscled physique, surprised I hadn’t noticed. 

[Hestia, Goddess](https://i.ibb.co/2Kzs6LF/0489ead2a88f3c8826f984f7b1283d92.jpg)

I nodded and accepted a much softer kiss from Hestia, and my hands slid up Cascade’s shirt, and the teen naiad gasped loudly and vulnerably as I felt her perky, bra less tits for the first time. Her body arched as my thumbs slid across her nipples, and Hestia giggled and curled up beside me, seemingly content just being close to me.

”How long was I out?” I asked after laying a soft kiss on Cascade’s neck, and towards her cheek and mouth. 

”Six weeks.” Hestia said miserably.

”That long?” I exclaimed, and the goddess nodded. Cascade shrieked as I kissed her full on the mouth again, in timing with squeezing her perky teenage breasts. 

”Sir! As much fun as you’re having, ah! Your mother has been calling the palace non-stop, are you strong enough, to...aaaaahhhh.. travel?” Cascade said between strong moans. I nodded my affirmative at the naiad, and pulled my hands out from under her shirt. I accepted her medicinal herb tea, and then stood up, rejuvenated. I smiled at Hestia, who was getting dressed in a pair of skinny jeans. I pulled Cascade into a hug, and whispered in her ear:

”From now on, you sleep in my bed. Whether or not I’m there, you are.” I ordered her, and Cascade nodded gravely as I kissed her mouth softly, and felt the young naiad hum against me. I laughed and laced hands with Hestia, who wore a T-shirt of mine, and jeans that showed off every curve in her heavenly body. Pausing to kiss me, Hestia transported us to my mother’s apartment.   
  


It was in quite a state. My gorgeous mother, Sally, was in a tank top and much too tight leggings, but I tried to not stare at my mother’s incredible assets, which were bigger than Hestia’s, no contest. Sobbing with joy, my mother threw herself at me, and I wrapped her in my arms, subtly feeling her up, and she looked up at me through teary eyes, and kissed me. I froze in shock, but kissed back fiercely, and my mom stifled a very loud moan as I pinched her voluminous ass tightly, and she bucked her hips against me as I kissed her with tongue. Mom stumbled back, her lips a little swollen from the heated kissing. Hestia looked stunned, and more than a little aroused.

”Mom, this is Hestia, goddess of the hearth. And my future wife.” I smiled, and Hestia gave a little wave at my mom, who blushed.

”Sorry about...” Mom waved her hands. Hestia laughed and kissed my cheek.

”Don’t worry, please. I want my future husband to be happy, and we’re gods! We can’t only ever have one partner for thousands of years! As long as he still loves me, I don’t care who else he sleeps with.” Hestia shrugged, and Mom blushed deeply at the last two words. 

”So... it’s been a long time. Where have you been?” Mom said, and I moved to the couch, and pulled her voluptuous MILF body against me, and stroked her hair.

”I’ve been unconscious, actually. But I’m ok, now.” I promised, and kissed Mom’s forehead. She sighed. 

”Ok. But from now on, check in more often, please.” Mom begged, and I leaned down to kiss her fully on the mouth. She quickly kissed back, and moaned as I gripped her thick, motherly hips. 

”If you treat me like this every time, I sure will.” I laughed, and Hestia shot me a dazzling smile, and as I stepped back, Hestia moved forwards and kissed my mother. Mom stopped, and then kissed back.

”You’re going to be my mother by marriage, so I best become accustomed to you, right?” Hestia said innocently, as she felt up my mother’s huge tits. Mom nodded wordlessly, and I laughed. I kissed my mother deeply, and then Hestia and I left, to head to Camp Half-Blood.

We arrived in Cabin Three, and found it occupied by a jerk kid who looked like a son of Ares, ruthlessly smacking my sister’s ass, while she was tied up. Moving quickly, I flung the bastard across the room, and Hestia darted forwards to spread burning pains across his skin as I untied Fey and cradled her sobbing body. The prick was screaming in agony as my gorgeous fire goddess gave him hell. I helped rub some ointment on Fey’s red and sensitive ass, then helped her get dressed in leggings and a shirt, and then my sister gave me a kiss thank you. 

”I’ve missed you so much!” Fey said, clinging to me. 

”Who is he?” I said, nodding towards the heavily burned dude, who Hestia finally sent packing, whimpering from the pain as he was.

”Kai Payne. He tried to rape seven girls this month! He already did Annabeth, actually.” Fey revealed, and I froze. 

”Son of Ares?” I confirmed, and Fey nodded.

”Hestia, do me a favor and get Ares’ ass down here.” I growled, and stalked after Kai. I caught up quickly and used my godly strength to hurl him around a little bit. People, mainly girls, started cheering as I beat him senseless, but I pulled back when Ares, a murderous look about him, set in on Kai.

”You bastard! We do not rape people! We are warriors, not pillagers!” Ares screamed, punctuating each word with a whip to the ass and back. Kai passed out from the pain of it, and one unruly Apollo camper dragged him across the ford to the Apollo Cabin. All the girls swarmed Ares and I. He looked right in his element, posing for selfies, even feeling up some of them. Hestia, sexy as she was, was getting horny looks from some of the guys, and I glared at them until they stopped looking, but I was temporarily distracted by an Aphrodite camper. The girl had HUGE tits, and she kissed me fondly, and when she pulled back, I was stunned as if I’d kissed the love goddess herself.

”I’m Jenna. Come find me anytime, you hot piece of god meat.” she purred, and thrust out her huge melons. I caught her hand and pulled her towards me. She gasped as her tits pushed up against my chest.

”Let’s go on a date, Friday night. You and me. I’ll come pick you up at seven.” I grinned at her, and she nodded mutely. I kissed her again, with force, and she walked off, dazed. I returned to Hestia and we teleported away.


	8. Underworld Girls

I appeared back in my palace, my hand in Hestia’s, and I was grinning stupidly because of Jenna. The luscious daughter of Aphrodite who had immense melons that might even rival Aphrodite’s natural size, had agreed to go on a date with me three days from now. Jenna had dark curls framing pale blue eyes, and she had quite pale skin, long legs, and a couple small curves, but her real assets were her tits, no questions asked. Hestia obviously knew I was thinking about Jenna, and rolled her eyes. I chuckled at my beautiful goddess, and wrapped an arm around her hip, drawing her in closer. Since Aphrodite had shaped my body to be closer to twenty-two, I’d gained a massive confidence surge, which I tapped into as I kissed the fire goddess, and felt her suck in a breath.

———

_Seven hours earlier..._

The sultry and enchantingly sexy goddess of the Underworld, Persephone, moaned deeply. Her husband, Hades, was nowhere near her, and in recent years had spent no attention on her sexually speaking. So Persephone felt no remorse that she was being fucked by a skeleton. Well, kind of. The skeleton was under orders to guard her, so it stood still and occasionally throbbed as Persephone impaled her divine pussy upon his quite literal boner. But Persephone was no weak-willed teen girl, who got a pleasure off a dildo, because that was what the skeleton was shaping up to be. Persephone finally sighed in defeat, and left the guard to his post, collapsing onto her bed. 

Suddenly, the goddess of spring time was struck by an idea. The new god of hurricanes, Perseus, was recovered from his wounds sustained by the god-killing weapons. And Persephone had heard Aphrodite gossiping with Athena about how handsome Perseus was. If Persephone could lure the handsome god of hurricanes to the Underworld, she could get some much-needed attention!

———

I was thinking quite fondly of Jenna, when a letter appeared on my stomach. I tore it open, to find it from Persephone, Queen of the Underworld.

_Dearest Perseus,_

_I am sure you are aware of the pain being stuck in this hellhole has brought me. But my divine body requires sexual stimulation, which Hades fails to provide. I humbly beg you to join me in my bedchamber and make love to me. _   
  


_Love,_

_Your Persephone_

I gaped at the letter, before snapping my fingers and appearing there, and found Persephone waiting in her lacy nightgown. She smiled warmly at me, and I accepted her embrace. Persephone was a gorgeous blond woman, quite young and pale, maybe seventeen? Persephone’s powers had been frozen and unaccessible, so she is unable to change her physical appearance, and remains looking seventeen.

”You came!” Persephone giggled, and sighed as I started feeling up her heavenly body. Persephone wasted no time in standing on her toes to kiss me deeply, and I placed supporting hands on the small of her back, and she wrapped her long legs around me, our mouths kissing furiously as she hastily removes her nightgown, and I toss the naked teenage goddess on the bed, smirking, as I strip down, too. I slide into her bed, and she pushes up against me, her perky tits rubbing against my chest as her soft hand guides my throbbing cock into her drenched pussy.

”Persephone...” I groaned deeply, the feeling of her soft, youthful hands driving my cock mad. She steeled herself visibly, and slide me inside her, and she spasmed in pleasure. When all thirteen inches were buried in her tight, teenage pussy, it throbbed angrily, and both Persephone and I were driven wild by it. 

”I never dreamed it would feel this good!” Persephone confessed, and her pussy squeezes tight around my throbbing cock, and we both groaned, and then Persephone’s petite body spasmed with pleasure, and she orgasmed. I groaned at the feeling of it, and exploded deep inside her unprotected womb. The second I finished spurting, Persephone gasped.

”My power! I feel it! It’s been so long!” Persephone started sobbing with joy, and I held her in my arms as she morphed from a seventeen year old to a much prettier twenty three or so. Her tits swelled out, her hips gathered some weight, her waist slimmed out, and her ass pushed outwards some. She gasped breathlessly as I kissed her new, heart-shaped, naturally thick lips. She responded enthusiastically, and then the door burst open, revealing Hades standing there. 

Persephone and I froze.

”You dare break into my realm, and rape my wife?” Hades thundered, but Persephone blocked his way, her naked body looking damn delicious, but Hades was too infuriated to care. 

”I invited him here for the sole purpose of fucking me, Hades. You have ignored me for far too long, and I needed a strong god’s cock.” she said fiercely, and Hades struck her across the face and she hit the floor. I gritted my teeth, and clothing appeared on my body, and a sword in my hand, which I used to attack Hades, but his sharp sword parried my blows with ease. Something furious boiled up inside me, and I extended my hand, to watch Hades be absorbed in a swirling mass of hurricanes, unable to escape. I crouched beside Persephone, who was teary-eyed, but determined. Summoning my strength, I slammed Hades with stronger hurricanes, before I shouted over the roaring winds.

”Free Persephone, or suffer!” I threatened. Hades yowled in hatred, and black chains shot out of the storm, but I neatly blocked each one with my blade.

”Free her! Oh, and I get to pick two dead friends to bring back!” I demanded again, and sent strong gusts of wind at his crotch. 

”Fine! By my name, Hades, god of the dead, I release the immortal goddess, Persephone, daughter of Demeter and Zeus, from captivity in the realm of ghosts, and vow to grant Perseus, god of hurricanes, access to Elysium, where he may pick two people who he personally knew in life!” Hades shouted, and the slightly pallid pigment to Persephone’s skin faded, and she grabbed me, and suddenly, we were sitting in a grassy field. The lovely spring goddess was still naked, but she tackled me and we kissed for a very long while, tangled up in the flowerbeds, until Demeter arrived on a chariot. A beautiful white sundress formed around Persephone’s divine body, but she made no move to disentangle with me as her mother dismounted. Persephone did stand, and accepted fierce hugs from her mother. I took the time to study Demeter. She was quite a beautiful woman, I suppose, but her assets were nearly none, and worry lines were numerous on her face. But many seemed to dissipate as she continued to hold Persephone in her arms. Then Demeter turned to me. The grain goddess didn’t respond quite so enthusiastically to me, but she did pull me into a single hug, and gave me a cordial nod.

”As repayment for your actions, I offer you and Persephone my blessing.” Demeter said, and Persephone laughed, relieved, and we kissed quite heatedly. Demeter then looked very stern.

”But! If you break my daughter’s heart, never again will you have rest.” Demeter vowed, and beckoned Persephone to join her in her chariot. Persephone gave me one last long, sweet kiss.

”Mother will hold me hostage for several weeks. But afterwards, I will come to you. After all, we have my mother’s blessing. We shall be wed in the spring.” Persephone smiled, and joined Demeter in the chariot. I watched them go, before teleporting to Mount Olympus. I arrived in the marketplace, and dodged many admirers before escaping down the road to Aphrodite’s palace. I didn’t make it.   
  


I was suddenly in the Underworld, a bruised Hades before me. 

”I don’t like being in debt. You’re picking your friends now.” Hades demanded, and I decided to agree.   
  


We walked to Elysium, and I marveled at the beach-like paradise. The ghosts seemed nearly tangible, and Hades led a path to a newer looking area, and I saw several people I recognized. One of whom was Silena Beauregard. The beautiful, chocolate brown haired daughter of Aphrodite, with her steely blue eyes, was relaxing in a bikini, staring at the ethereal waters surrounding Elysium. 

”Silena!” I called, and the beautiful girl turned, and beamed. She stumbled to her feet and raced across the sand expertly, and hugged me tightly.

”Percy! I’ve missed you! You’re not dead, right?” Silena checked, and smiled.

”Nope. I’m a god now, actually.” I shrugged, and took some delight in the awe in Silena’s gaze.

”How have you been?” I asked, as she led me across the beach. 

”Not good, actually. Charlie was here, too, for a while. But then he disappeared. Gone. Without a trace.” Silena said, looking miserable. I hugged the scantily clad girl, who was nineteen, a couple years older than I was. She hugged me back. I silently decided Silena was pick number one, and I kept my eyes out for other friends of mine, but Silena took me to a warm cottage that must be hers. She pushed open the door, and we stepped inside. Inside, it was quite quaint, and I noticed quite quickly the numerous bras scattered across the floor. Silena blushed as most as a ghost could, and quickly cleaned them up. I deftly snatched one, though, pocketing it before the ghostly daughter of Aphrodite noticed. The door burst open, and Zoe Nightshade walked through. I stared, because she was wearing normal clothes, a rather tight shirt and jeans. She had coppery skin, and hair so dark brown it was nearly black. Her eyes were also quite dark, and she gasped when she saw me.

”Perseus?” she asked.

”Yeah. I’m a god now.” I grinned. Zoe looked suddenly quite ill. 

”Why are you here?” she demanded, pulling a knife on me.

”I can bring back two of my dead friends. And hey, I pick you guys.” I said, and Zoe’s eyes narrowed.

”Not to serve you.” Zoe clarified.

”No. You will have your own life to live. You could rejoin the Hunters, if you really wanted.” I shrugged. Zoe nodded eagerly.

”Yes, please!” Zoe said, her eyes shining. I then thought of something very devious. 

”The problem is, Hades enchanted my lips. I have to kiss the people I’m bringing back for it to work.” I shrugged. Silena beamed.

”That’s all?” she said, and grabbed my shirt collar, and pulled me into a deep, lusting kiss, and Silena vanished, gone to my palace in Spain. I looked towards a very anxious Zoe. Biting her lip, the gorgeous ex-Huntress stalked forward and kissed me with surprising force and passion, and I very nearly cupped her ass by habit, but I instead allowed her spirit to return to the mortal world. Once Zoe had faded, I teleported back to my palace. Both girls were on the sands outside, in the same outfits their ghosts wore. Silena smiled and waved, and Zoe looked distinctly uncomfortable.

”Can you send me to Lady Artemis?” Zoe asked stiffly. I considered it.

”Are you sure? If that’s what you really want, OK. But I felt how you kissed me in the Underworld. It felt _real_.” I insisted.


	9. Back To New York

Zoe blushed angrily.

”Perseus, I’d stop now if I were you.” she said, her voice tight with anger. She reached for a non-existent sword, then scowled.

”Look, I’ll take you if you want. I just want to make sure you’re considering your options.” I said seriously, and some of the hostility warmed from her cold glare. 

”I guess I appreciate it.” Zoe admitted. The Huntress pulled me into a hug.

”But I still want to become a Huntress again.”. I nodded, and wrapped an arm around her, and we both teleported to Artemis’ camp.

———

The moon goddess was looking stunningly gorgeous, as usual. Looking about twenty today, she was fit, pretty, and had a nice body. 

”Zoe?” Artemis whispered, not believing.

”I’m here, Lady Artemis.” Zoe said, beaming. Artemis turned her gaze on me, and the raw emotion in it surprised me.

”Did you bring her back?” Artemis asked quietly.

”Yes.” I said truthfully. 

”I will prepare your position as Lieutenant right away.” Artemis said, but Zoe waved a hand.

”No. I will not benefit from another Hunter’s loss.” Zoe said with conviction. Artemis nodded.

”Ok. Head to the supply tent, then.” Artemis said, and Zoe jogged off. Artemis turned her intense gaze on me, and stalked towards me. I don’t know what I was expecting, but I definitely did not expect the icy moon goddess to hug me tightly. I wondered dimly if I was the first man she’d ever hugged, but then I hugged her back, and I felt her squeeze tighter.

”I can never begin to thank you, Perseus. Zoe was... IS, my oldest Huntress. I’ve spent many centuries with her, and now she’s back.” Artemis said, glowing with joy. 

”I’m happy to help.” I shrugged. Artemis gave me another dazzling smile, and kissed my cheek.

”Yes, well, if you ever need a favor I can grant, it’s yours.” the goddess said, and then turned and walked after Zoe. My cheek tingling from the maiden goddess’ lips, I teleported away.

———

I decided to head to my mother’s apartment, and did so to find Sally Jackson in the shower. I pushed open the bathroom door, and stepped inside, gazing in sheer awe at my mother’s wet, naked body. She gasped when she saw me, and held a hand to her heart. 

”Percy! You nearly gave me a heart attack!” Mom scolded, and I laughed softly. I pulled my shirt over my head, and then unbuttoned my jeans and kicked them aside, and stripped off my underwear, and then stepped into the shower. Mom let out a squeak as she saw my rapidly hardening cock. It was at about nine inches, and still growing. Mom gasped a little as I pulled her into a hug, her naked tits feeling very nice against my chest. She tilted her head back and kissed me quite strongly. I groaned with delight as she wrapped her arms around my chest, further mashing our naked bodies together. My cock, now it’s full size of fourteen inches, pushed against her fairly smooth stomach. She obviously felt it, as she kept wiggling, trying to adjust its generous size against her stomach.

”Percy...” Mom moaned, and I grinned down at her, leaning down to kiss her neck, and felt her arms around my neck tighten. I placed hands on her thick, child-bearing hips, the hips where I came from, and felt up my wonderful mother eagerly. 

”We’ll waste water. The bill’s already so high.” Mom murmured, reluctantly. I laughed. 

”Mom, seriously? If you’re tight for money, I can give you some solid gold drachmas.” I shrugged, and kissed her again. Mom look up at me with shining eyes. 

”My little boy is such a man now.” she sniffed, and I hugged her curvy body tight.

———

Kissing Mom was indescribably pleasant. We were laying on her bed, tangled up and kissing. We were clothed, and Mom’s wet hair was flung over my shoulder, but her tits were rubbing up against my chest, and I, like most boys, had a one track mind. Mom didn’t seem to mind though, and was happy to let me explore her body with my hands as we kissed in quite a frenzy, like we’d been kissing for the last twenty minutes. Finally, she pushed me off her, and sat up, looking at me mournfully.

”I have a work function.” Mom sighed, and I pushed up on my elbows. 

”What kind of function?” I asked. 

”Promotion ceremony. I’m hoping to get a promotion.” Mom said, smiling. I grinned at her. 

”I’m happy for you. Really.” I said earnestly, and she kissed me.

”Go be with your wife.” Mom laughed, and I nodded. As I teleported away, the last thing I saw was Mom pulling off her shirt.   
  


———

When I got back, I found Aphrodite strolling through my gardens. The blond goddess, enhanced with divine curves and massive tits, incredibly thick hips, heart-shaped full lips, and a face so pretty it hurt, smiled at me.

”Perseus! Hi! Your naiad, Cascade, I think, said I could wait here for you. She’s quite a looker, and quite well endowed for a naiad!” Aphrodite enthused as I walked over to the love goddess. Aphrodite nestled her body against mine, and my cock shot up like a rocket, and Aphrodite giggled as she leaned up on her toes to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around her, my hands settling at her lower back, as she pulled my head down, and my chin kept bumping against her tits as we kissed with intense passion. Aphrodite pushed me backward into a flower bed, and I gaped as she stripped quickly down to her lingerie, and allowed me to drool over her.

”You’re adorable!” Aphrodite laughed, and I noticed her massive tits bounced with most movements and words. With a snap, my clothes vanished entirely, and the love goddess sprung onto me. With divine strength, I caught her voluptuous body lightly, and we rolled around in the flower beds, until Aphrodite snapped again and her lingerie melted off, and I saw her perky nipples and glistening pussy, and she grasped my rock hard cock expertly with two hands. 

Puckering her lips, the sultry goddess gave me a deep, hungry kiss on the tip, and I groaned in ecstasy. Aphrodite then rose up, and lowered herself onto my cock, groaning with pleasure so good she started panting in heat, and I groped her enormous melons shamelessly, and Aphrodite thrust out her chest as I did, and she started bouncing on my solid, fourteen inch erection. Her long legs wrapped around my back, as I was sitting up. Being inside the literal fucking love goddess was just too much and I exploded deep inside her. Aphrodite screamed when I did, and had a quite intense orgasm herself, which surprised me. The love goddess fell on top of me. She looked unusually drained, and I wrapped my arms around her incredible MILF-y body, and she snuggled close to me, as we fell asleep in the garden, naked. 


	10. Wishful Dawn

I appeared in Camp Half-Blood at the designated time for my date with Jenna, the gorgeous daughter of Aphrodite. The dark haired busty beauty was wearing a spaghetti strap top with a plunging V neck, which sparkled silver in the moonlight. About five inches of her beautiful smooth stomach was on display before her matching skirt was present, and I smiled at Jenna as I approached.

”I thought you were going to ditch me.” Jenna said, trying for a laugh, but I saw that she really was afraid. 

”I don’t ditch people.” I said seriously, and Jenna flushed a little. I extended my hands and she took them. We zoomed across town to an exquisite restaurant where gods always had a reservation. I let them take a blood test, and then I was ushered to a secluded table, in the corner, alone with Jenna. She tucked a rogue strand of dark hair back and smiled beautifully at me, and we made small talk for the night, until we made to leave, and I carefully placed my hands on Jenna’s hips. The girl shivered and stepped closer, until our lips met, and we shared our first kiss. It was a bit clumsy, but there was deep intensity in it, and I’m not ashamed to say I felt up Jenna’s heavenly tits while we kissed. When she pulled back, she was blushing and beaming. I bent down and kissed the top of her cleavage, before I said my goodbyes, and sent her back to Camp Half-Blood. 

———

The next morning, I was awoken urgently by Cascade. 

“Yes?” I groaned.

”Lord Poseidon wants to speak with you.” Cascade said insistently, and I sighed. I glanced over at the sleeping Hestia and dressed quickly, and met my father on the beach.

”Perseus!” he exclaimed, and clapped me on the back.

”Hey. What brings you here?” I grinned.

”You, actually. I think it’s time you received training in your godly powers.” Poseidon said, and I nodded.

”However, you already know how to control water, so we’ll focus on the specific basics. Like Influence. Gods are of a different race than humans. A stronger race. A god can Influence and enchant a human woman with relative ease.” Poseidon said, and I looked at him in disbelief.

”It’s true! And another thing, I heard you freed Persephone from the Underworld!” Poseidon congratulated me.

”Now she’s free game again! And Demeter has been singing your praises! You might be the first god she allows to love her, and not just be raped!” Poseidon laughed. 

”Persephone isn’t free game. She’s mine.” I said fiercely, and Poseidon looked a little confused.

”Er... no. Zeus has already claimed her first heir!” Poseidon protested. 

”You can’t just steal her, Dad!” I complained. Poseidon shrugged.

”My hands are tied. However, you are in good graces with Demeter. She might give you a sneaky night to yourself.” Poseidon whispered knowingly. I scoffed and walked off. 

”Sir?” Cascade asked uncertainty. I just guided the youthful naiad into my palace, and I mustered my teleportation ability and portaled to Demeter’s palace. When I arrived, the door was immediately flung open, and out came Persephone, her blond hair hanging in loose waves down her shoulders. Her skin had a gorgeous tan on it now, and she looked healthier. She pulled me into a deep kiss, and then Demeter came out and hurried us inside. I had time to appraise the grain goddess, who was gorgeous. She looked to be in her twenties, with black hair, and a body that strained her form fitting dress. Demeter swooped in on me and hugged me tightly.

”I cannot thank you enough for saving my daughter!” Demeter smiled, and I winced.

”The other gods are already lining up to claim Persephone. Yet I thought we’re to be married.” I said, and Demeter looked PISSED. 

”That bastard Zeus.” she grumbled. In about a minute, Hera walked in, and Demeter explained the situation. Hera left immediately, and soon, a line of apologizing gods all of whom had been recently castrated, formed well beyond Demeter’s property. I was stunned, and Persephone seemed content to watch them squirm in front of Demeter. When Zeus himself arrived, Persephone laughed the whole time. 

———

_Camp Half-Blood was on fire. Towards the city, anyone with the ability to see through Mist could see Olympus crumbling. I was in the burning wreckage. I was pulling Jenna from the burning Aphrodite cabin, when the Titan arrived. They slayed every demigod who attacked them. My wives, Persephone and Hestia, stood by me, looking nervous, especially at Atlas’ jeering looks. Jenna, from in my arms, looked equally distressed. _

_”Hestia and Persephone. With the exceptions of Aphrodite, Artemis, Hera, and Athena, you are the last of the goddesses, including minor goddesses. Perseus, you are the last god.” Kronos announced, jubilant.   
_

_”We want asylum!” I yelled across the flames. Kronos laughed.  
_

_”No! You will join the others serving in Tartarus! Except for Aphrodite. Aphrodite will be my queen!” Kronos shouted. The Titans swarmed us. I changed Jenna into a tattoo on my stomach as they grabbed us. The bastards felt up my wives as they dragged us.   
_

_”Behold, the ruin of the gods!” Kronos shouted, and everything went black._

———

I sat up, gasping and sweaty.

”Babe?” Hestia moaned, still half-asleep. 

”I’m fine.” I said shakily, “Just a bad dream.”. Hestia sighed something, and fell back asleep. I lay awake for a while, before I got up and got dressed, and teleported to Apollo’s palace.

”Heyy! Perseus! Last time I saw you, you were mortal!” Apollo grinned.

”Hey, look. I had this weird dream, about Olympus in ruins, and I need to know if it was prophetic.” I insisted. Apollo wiggled his fingers, and shook his head.

”Nope. Just a bad dream.” Apollo said, giving me a thumbs up. I sighed and walked towards the throne room, and arrived to find Zeus and a very pregnant cloud nymph making out against a pillar.

”Hey.” I said, and Zeus swore. 

”Uh... this is my associate, Skye.” Zeus bullshitted me. 

”I saw you kissing, Lord Zeus.” I said, and Skye flinched. She really was quite beautiful. Baby blue eyes, hair the color of sunshine, and big tits, though how they would be not swollen with milk, I’m not sure.

”Don’t tell Hera. Please!” Skye begged me, and my will faltered. I could so easily rat out Zeus, and maybe score Hera in the process. But if Hercules was anything to go on, Skye’s life would become hell if Hera caught on. Zeus looked angry.

”He won’t tell her.” the king of the gods said confidently, but Skye looked much less certain. 

”I’ll need some kind of gift, to make it worth keeping the secret.” I explained.

”That’s blackmail.” Zeus growled.

”Just give it to him! Please!” Skye begged, obviously terrified now. 

”What do you want?” Zeus rolled his eyes.

”I want Hestia to be given a throne, and I want a divorce paper for Aphrodite and Hephaestus.” I said quickly. Zeus nodded.

”Deal.”. 

———

I was laying on my back in a random field somewhere in Canada. Suddenly, Hera appeared, looking exquisite in a golden dress and her hair was pulled into a bun with a braid wrapped around it, and her body practically spilled from the dress.

”Perseus. I heard from a bird that you have a secret from me.” Hera frowned.

”I am.” I answered truthfully.

”What secret?” Hera asked curiously.

”If I tell you, you have to agree to my condition.” I said. Hera nodded.

”Ok. Zeus knocked up a cloud nymph. My condition is that you don’t directly or indirectly harm the cloud nymph. She was forced into doing it.” I said, and Hera nodded, looking furious. The Queen of the Gods gave me a smile, though, and leaned across the distance between us to lay a soft, hesitant kiss on my lips. She was obviously unused to kissing, but she was a natural, and soon we were rolling in the grass, kissing. 


	11. Battered Islands

I was reading a book when my head exploded with pain. I groaned loudly, and the beautiful woman in my lap, the striking queen of the gods, Hera, looked at me worriedly. She placed her hands on my temples, and I sighed.

”You’re being prayed to.” Hera smiled, and I grit my teeth as a flare of pain lit me up again. 

“How do I stop it?” I asked, and Hera tilted back my head and kissed me slow and sweet, the tips of her breasts nudging against my chest, and she smiled.

”Just give in to the pain.” Hera said, and I listened, and allowed the light to rush me away.

———

When I reformed, I was looking at a church full of people who stared at me in awe. I blinked a little, and my eyes focused on a man bowing reverently in front of me.

”God of hurricanes! You have come to aid us! Our island will soon be destroyed by a massive hurricane! Can you save us?” he begged, and I looked around. An absolutely gorgeous woman stood behind the man, looking anxious. She had beautiful, sun-kissed skin, giving her a brilliant coppery tan. Long blond curls tumbled down her shoulders, framing a stunning face, and an enchanting body.

”I’m Jazen, the pastor of this church.” the man said, looking a little worried.

”Perseus. God of hurricanes.” I said, and the beautiful woman fell to her knees in joy. 

”Save us!” Jazen pleaded. I sighed dramatically.

”If I do this, I will be honored.” I said evenly, and Jazen nodded eagerly. I shrugged and snapped my fingers. A man in the back of the church dashed out the door, and then back in.

”Hallelujah!” he yelled, and everybody cheered. 

”Lord Perseus! Thank you! This is my wife, Alissa.” Jazen said, gesturing at the gorgeous woman, and I embraced her tightly, and then laid a deep, heated kiss on her lips, until the mortal girl was gasping for air. Jazen looked furious, as I sat down, and Alissa sat beside me.

”Men! Send your wives, and daughters above the age of fourteen! Allow them to receive the Holy Kiss!” I yelled, and the women cheered jubilantly. By luck, the women of the church were all quite pleasant-looking. I took care to pay special attention to certain women, and one particular fifteen year old girl, and soon the men were all incredibly angry while their females doted on me. 

———

I languished in Jazen’s office, with Alissa in my lap, the stunning fifteen year old (Chloe) sitting on the desk, flipping through one of Jazen’s folders. I’d mounted a quick usurping of the place, and banished the men from the church. Now, it was an all-women church, and Alissa was the new pastor, and Chloe was my dazzling new girlfriend. Her tight teenage body sported curves in all the right places, and lots of weight in her tits. Jazen walked in with a gun, but I pretended to yawn, and flicked my wrist, sending a knife shooting at the gun, impaling it to the wall. 

”Jazen! Were you trying to kill the Savior?” Alissa demanded, and I placed a double-edged Greek sword into her hand, which she held against Jazen’s throat. 

”He took my life! He took you!” Jazen gurgled hysterically. Alissa shook her head.

”He didn’t take me, I am his. All women are his.” Alissa said, and slit Jazen’s throat expertly. 

———

Alissa rolled off of me, panting. Her sweaty body shuddered with each strangled gasp. The wild sex had proved a little too much for a mortal body. On my left, Chloe was in a similar state, her virginity deflowered. Meanwhile, Chloe’s mother wiped sweat off my face, and I grinned. My godly seed leaked from both Alissa and Chloe’s brutalized pussies, and I pulled Chloe’s mother in for a kiss.

”Tell them I had to return to where I came. But I will return, one day.” I said, and Chloe’s mother nodded eagerly. I smiled once, and teleported away, to Camp Half-Blood.

———

When I got there, I found Fey and Annabeth tangled up in Fey’s bed, kissing desperately. 

”Ahem.” I said, grinning. Both girls looked over and yelped. Their eyes roved my body, as I was shirtless, my shirt wadded up on Alissa’s floor. 

”So. You wanted another shot at Poseidon blood?” I leered at Annabeth, and she flushed darkly. Fey winced. I grabbed Annabeth’s shirt, and pulled her body against me and I kissed her, but bit down on her lip, HARD. She exclaimed as I did it, and I pushed her back onto the bed, smirking darkly. 

”Percy. I didn’t want to leave you! I just didn’t think a relationship with a god could be fulfilling!” Annabeth said, tears in her eyes. I shook my head. 

”Whatever. You were done with me.” I said, and leaned over to kiss Fey softly and sweetly, like a brother should. Annabeth was crying now. 

”Take me back?” she asked sadly. I appraised her.

”No.” I said deliberately, and kissed Fey again. My little sister happily kissed back, her relationship with Annabeth forgotten. 

————

_Current Harem:_

_\- Fey Daniels_

_\- Sally Jackson_

_\- Hestia_

_\- Persephone_

_\- Hera_

_\- Alissa_

_\- Chloe_

_\- Silena_

_\- Cascade_

_\- Aphrodite (On Occasion)_

_\- Jenna_


	12. Power of God

I was laying on the couch in my palace, my head in Hestia’s lap while she lovingly stroked my hair. We’d been laying like this for a while, and I loved it. Of course, the serenity was ruined when Aphrodite strolled in.

”Perseus!” she beamed, and I sat up, in time for Aphrodite to kiss me passionately. My hand cupped her hip as we kissed, and the love goddess eagerly pushed into my lap, and I wrapped my arm around her back and pulled her body against mine. When she pulled back, she was smiling.

”So. I got invited to an orgy, and wanted to check in on you before I disappear for a couple days.” the voluptuous blond in my lap grinned. I chuckled and kissed her.

”Don’t worry. I have a church full of hot women in the Caribbean to require attention from their godly savior.” I smirked, and we kissed for quite a while. Finally, Aphrodite had to go or she’d be late. I snapped my fingers and appeared in Alissa’s office. She jumped, startled.

”Savior! It’s been seven weeks! Is our island still safe?” the gorgeous woman asked, harried.

”Yes, beautiful one. The island is forever protected by my power, so long as your church treats me well.” I said, and Alissa stood, shrugging off her bathrobe. I gaped at the curve of her stomach, as the woman was now pregnant.

”I’m going to have a baby with a god!” Alissa squealed and I pulled her into my arms, and we kissed. I felt up her body shamelessly as we kissed, and when I pulled back, Alissa was flushed and breathing hard.

”Jazen never treated you right?” I asked, and Alissa shook her head. I sighed, just as Chloe walked in. 

”My lord!” she said, bowing. I motioned for her to stand, and saw in her tight white tank top that she too had a baby bump. I pulled the pregnant fifteen year old against me, and we kissed. I felt up Chloe’s mega tits as we kissed. At some point, Alissa joined the kiss, and I used a hand to feel up each of my pregnant island women, while we all three way kissed. 

———

Alissa was laying naked in her bed, writing down what I told her. We were designing a more personalized religion, of which I was the benevolent God, and Alissa and Chloe the Holy Mothers, only meant to be bred by God. Their children would become the figureheads of the religion. The two bloodlines would intermingle as much as possible to preserve a bloodline of Godly power. Chloe was naked, too, and drawing pictures to fit the words. So far, I saw a picture of a naked her and a naked Alissa, both fully pregnant, with me between them, my hand on their stomachs, and a picture of Alissa and I having sex. I grinned. This would be the most lewd religion ever. 

After I finished, Alissa titled the book: _The Persium_. I laughed, and Chloe interjected her sexy drawings into the book, and Alissa called a gathering of the Church. When they were all assembled, I appeared and explained the new religion system, and Alissa presented the book. It was soon be revered, particularly because of Chloe’s intensely detailed drawings of my cock. Of course, the women’s sons loved the images of naked Alissa and Chloe. While adult males were forsaken, youth males were revered and respected by their mothers, so _The Persium _teaches. Many women came up, and they followed a practice where women could ask for a Holy Kiss, and the God could grant his favor, which he did. The boys all asked for Holy Kisses from the Holy Mothers, and I considered this. I nodded, and they all crowded Alissa and Chloe. Soon, they were deeply kissing them heatedly, and Chloe looked immensely pleased by one boy’s kiss.

”The Holy Kiss from the Mothers is only allowed when the God is present.” I announced, and a scribe added the amendment. Once the youth population was finished, I kissed each of the Holy Mothers, and they leaned against the podium under my arms as I spoke.

”Women of the Church of Persium. Your sons are the future of the Church, and your job is to treat them with care and respect. Excluding sexual favors, whatever they say goes, unless they ask you to harm the interests of the Church. Sons of the Church of Persium. You must conserve your virginity until your eighteenth birthday, when you will be gifted a wife to breed and marry, growing the church. Of course, the _Persium _contains pornographic content to keep your minds off of losing your virginity.” I announced. Many sons in the audience kissed their mother possessively. I grinned at them. 

”Daughters of the Church of Persium! Your job is to maintain beauty and enrichment in yourselves and the Church’s gardens. You will one day be married to a Son of Persium or to a Son of God. Only the best among you will be chosen to marry one of my sons, and some of you will be chosen to become a Holy Angel, and pleasure me personally.” I said, and every teen girl in the audience started whispering furiously with their friends. Chloe laughed and kissed me territorially. 

———

After the assembly, all the Daughters of Persium were lined up in front of me. Anyone below thirteen was dismissed. I paced the line of pretty island girls. I inspected them closely. Eventually, I picked a seventeen year old girl, fourteen year old twin girls, and a very well-endowed thirteen year old.

”I don’t know how the other Daughters will flourish under my leadership, but the four of you are among the elite. Three of you will marry a Son, and one of you will become my Holy Angel. But remember! If all of you follow Alissa’s teachings, you could join the elite!” I said, and the other girls fled. The girls introduced themselves. The thirteen year old was Jasmine. The fourteen year old twins were Michelle and Melody. The seventeen year old was Isabel. I showed the four girls to their chambers, and gave each one an Aphrodite rose, which supposedly increases the sexuality of a living woman. I left the elite chambers, and headed back to Alissa’s room.


	13. Oracle

I laughed as Chloe’s son and Alissa’s son played together in a sandbox. Alissa’s daughter, as she had had twins, was sitting on my leg, content. Alissa was between my legs, while Chloe was laying in the sandbox with the two demigods, her tits nearly falling out of her shirt. Her son laid his small hands on them, and Chloe moaned. Alissa laughed, and lifted our daughter in her arms, and the toddler gave an energetic squeal. It’s been two years since they were born. 

I’m finally understanding how irrelevant time is to gods, a concept I’d failed to grasp as a mortal. I’d used a couple drachma, which are way more valuable in the mortal world, being made of solid gold, and gotten a house for me, Chloe, Alissa, and our children. Chloe was nearly eighteen now, but had no plans to do anything but live with this family. Me being a god and all, they can get into any interview they would ever want, and so college wasn’t really prioritized. I myself have been aging my body manually to fall between the two women, and I looked maybe 25-ish. Chloe’s son, Julian, was very happily feeling up his mom’s tits, though he was too young to really understand what that meant yet. Alissa’s children, Scarlett and Shane, were quite nice children, while Julian was a little wilder. 

The three children basically had two moms, and the two women cherished all three kids. What the kids did not know, was one day they’d be sharing Scarlett between them. I’d agreed with Chloe and Alissa to allow them to take their son’s virginity, but after that, they were off limits again. Chloe laughed at Julian and pulled off her shirt, and laid on her back in the sandcastle. A curious Shane came over to investigate, and soon, Chloe had two toddlers prodding at her tits. A loud crash startled us all, and Chloe sat up, pulling on her shirt. I was on my feet, already having a Greek sword emerge from my hand. A cloud of green smoke blew into the backyard, and a pretty nineteen year old redhead girl, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, stalked into the backyard, her eyes glowing green, possessed by the Oracle of Delphi.

_You seek to save your children from pain,_

_But to save the world, they must regain,_

_That what is lost but can always be found,_

_And find the spirit__ that no chain can bound_

_Children three will love and lose,_

_All to stop the impending noose._

Rachel collapsed, and I caught her, lifting her bridal style easily.

”You know her?” Alissa asked.

”Well, yes and no. She has a spirit of an Oracle inside her, so she occasionally get possessed and can see the future. Normally she’s great!” I said. Chloe still looked rattled. Rachel started to stir.

”Percy?” she groaned.

”Hey, Rachel.” I said, and set her down. She staggered a little.

”Who are you?” she asked Alissa and Chloe.

”My wives, Alissa and Chloe, and our children, Julian, Scarlett, and Shane.” I said, introducing them all. Rachel, like most girls, gravitated towards Julian, who proceeded to shove his little hand down her shirt. Chloe hastily pulled it out.

”I’m so sorry. He’s learning boundaries.” Chloe said, and Rachel laughed. 

”It’s fine! I dated Percy for a while, I know how to handle guys who don’t know boundaries.” Rachel smirked saucily, and lifted Julian in her arms. The dark haired toddler beamed at Rachel, and the feisty redhead gave him a sweet kiss on the cheeks. He giggled, and Rachel laughed.

”Your kids are great, Percy.” Rachel said, handing Julian off to Chloe. I nodded.

”Yeah, they have great mothers.” I said, and my wives both smiled at me. I hugged Rachel tightly. Alissa gave me a knowing look as I swept a kiss onto her cheek. 

———

I was awoke by Rachel, screaming. I stumbled out of the bed I share with Chloe and Alissa and entered the guest room, to find her, being tied up and struggling hard against Zeus.

”Get out of my house.” I said stonily, and he turned.

”The Oracle must have children! I’m making it easy!” Zeus thundered. Rachel screamed again, and I slammed the blade of my sword into Zeus’ neck, and pushed him out the window. Rachel threw herself at me, and I held her shivering, sobbing form. Chloe appeared at the doorway in a tight tank top and pajama pants.

”You OK?” Chloe asked Rachel. The girl shook her head no. Chloe hugged Rachel, and I hugged them both, all three of us sitting on the floor. 

———

I woke up to Rachel’s head on my chest, Chloe’s head on my stomach, and each of my hands holding one of theirs. Little Julian was playing with his mother’s tank top, and Chloe started to stir, and she blinked up at her son wearily.

”Hey, handsome.” she said, standing and taking Julian away. I let Rachel sleep, and soon, Alissa came and laid with me while the Oracle of Delphi slept. 


	14. New Order

Rachel and I appeared on my Spanish island. We’d left Alissa and Chloe back with the kids, and wanted to visit Hestia, my immortal wife, before I took Rachel back to her lavish apartment. 

”Hey!” Hestia grinned, and I kissed her heatedly.

”God, it feels like so long since we’ve kissed.” Hestia murmured. I nodded, and held her closely.

”I’ll be back tomorrow.” I nodded, and my fiery wife (literally, you know) nodded, and waved me off. 

As we were walking down the shore, there was a bright flash, and Aphrodite appeared before me. 

”Hello, lover.” she teased, and kissed me softly.

”Hey yourself. What’s up?” I asked, curious.

”Well, I had an idea. What if between the two of our powers, we took over the world?” Aphrodite suggested.

”What?” I asked, my eyes wide. 

”Think about it! A whole world, ruled by the goddesses and their king.” Aphrodite beamed.

”I can’t imagine Zeus letting this happen.” I said suspiciously.

”Which leads me to Phase 2. Water from the Lethe could wipe the minds of the male gods, and we could simply leave them to rot in the Underworld.” Aphrodite winced.

”You’ve really thought this through.” I said, surprised. Another flash of light, and a ghostly image of Persephone appeared.

”Hello, Perseus. I have what Lady Aphrodite requested.” Persephone smiled, and handed me a flask of what I assumed was Lethe water.

”World domination, huh?” I grinned. Aphrodite beamed.

———

10 YEARS LATER...

I lounged in my human palace, where the White House once stood. Since the Insurgency, as Aphrodite was fond of calling it, the human world had been consumed by lust and pleasure. People fucked madly in the streets, laws such as drinking age and age of consent were gone now. If you could cum, you were involved in sex. That’s just the way it is. 

My gorgeous wife, Hestia, walked in, her stomach bloated with our eleventh child. Overall, I had more than two hundred children world-wide. Alissa and Chloe were important ritualistic figures now, and their sons, Julian and Shane, now both thirteen, are hailed as the only true princes of my kingdom. They, like their mothers, were immortal now, but they will still age until they’re 26. 

Scarlett, Alissa’s daughter, was thirteen now as well, and was a frequent member of my bed. In fact, we were getting married next month. I had seven wives now, Hestia, Alissa, Chloe, my mother, Rachel, Aphrodite, and, surprisingly Artemis. Since my world dominion, virginity kind of wasn’t a thing anymore, and she succumbed to my advances. Fey, my sister, ended up marrying her nephew, Julian, and they were expecting their second child now, as they’d been married since Julian was ten. 

Shane had gotten lucky as well, and settled down with a stupidly hot porn star, Alison Tyler. I had stolen his wife several times, and she was pregnant with my third child right now, and she’s only had one of Shane’s. 

All in all, the world was pretty damn great.

**Next time on King of Queens:**

**Percy spends some time with his wives and lovers.**

**So, I did a hard reset on the world this story’s set in, and I think it’ll have more inspiration now that it’s not as story based, and more sexual. There’s still going to be a story, and Percy’s powers will only grow as the Primordials arrive on Earth.**

**Also, considering the sudden influx of characters and changes, there’s going to be a little guidebook chapter between this one and the next official story chapter so you can learn how this new world functions.**


	15. THE NEW EMPIRE

**The new empire is a three tiered system.**

**The top tier is Emperor, which is Perseus only.**

**The second tier is Queens, which is, in order of power, Hestia, Aphrodite, Artemis, Persephone, Alissa, Chloe, Athena, Demeter, Sally, and Fay.**

**The third tier is Princes and Princesses, which is Julian, Shane, and Scarlett.**

**Countries no longer exist, the only power is Perseus’ empire. Sex is now as standard as saying hello to someone, and there is now no law about age of consent or drinking age.  
**

**Children can start having sex at 5, incest is no longer banned, teen pregnancies are more encouraged, and extramarital relationships are no longer taboo.   
  
**

**Pregnancies only last 3 months now, thanks to magic from Artemis and Aphrodite.**

**Across the globe, Perseus has 337 born children, and nearly double that in unborn children.   
  
**

**Of those 237 children, only 19 are male.   
  
**

**Perseus has a harem of forty-five women now, but any woman would be thrilled to bend over for their Emperor.   
  
**

**Fay and Sally, Perseus’ sister and mother, are hailed as queens.   
  
**

**Fay has birthed 28 children, of which 10 are Perseus’. She’s married to her nephew, Prince Julian, and she’s pregnant with his second child. The children who do not belong to her brother or her husband/nephew belong to the best men in existence, as conducted by Aphrodite’s cock length survey.**   
  


**Sally has been made younger by twenty years, and has birthed 17 children, of which 12 are Perseus’. Of the other 5, one is Prince Shane’s, and the other 4 belong to the best men in existence, as conducted by Aphrodite’s cock length survey.   
  
**

**Mythical creatures are now wholly accepted by humans, and the mist no longer exists. Demigods frequently have satyr or dryad harems, and human women are often claimed by hellhounds, while men are seduced by naiads.  
**

**The gods of Olympus are now mindless husks wandering the empty Underworld, as the human souls in its’ depths have been emptied back into the world, and the world’s population is currently 18 billion, but the world has been reclaimed by nature, and global warming isn’t an issue. Food is magically endless, and so overpopulation isn’t an issue.**

**Poverty no longer exists, as money has been done away with. Everybody lives like they’re rich, with the best sex lives they’ve ever had.**


End file.
